


Number One Fan

by harrysprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Harry, Cheerleader!Harry, Come Shot, Crying, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rimming, Teasing, Top Louis, and then harry is submissive and slutty, bc it wouldn't be complete without harry sobbing, dirtiest thing i've ever written, footballplayer!louis, harry is a tease in the beginning but louis puts him back in his place, harry is wrecked, harrys nipples are sensitive and louis loves to play with them, i think that's all?, i'm so ashamed, louis leaves lots of hickeys, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysprostate/pseuds/harrysprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s sluttiness and need to get fucked combined with the football teams need for more motivation prompted the incentive. The agreement was simple, every game there was a player awarded MVP by the coaches. The MVP, or most valuable player was basically who all the coaches agreed played their best or the best in the game. Whichever player was awarded MVP was the one that got to take the head cheerleader, Harry home for some fun. </p><p>Harry’s agreement helped the team and players improve a lot. There had been a significant increase in player performance after the incentive had been implemented, and the team as a whole hadn't lost a game since Harry was the “prize” which wasn't much of a shock because let’s face it, everybody wanted to fuck Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the idea, "the football team playing it's hardest because the head cheerleader harry let's the MVP of each game fuck him in his cheer leading skirt."
> 
> well i kind of combined all the stuff i like in smut or stuff i know other people enjoy, and wrote this. i tried to include a variety of kinks so there's a little something for everyone. 
> 
> okay enjoy :)

It had all started a few months into the football season. The football team had been losing multiple games in a row and the whole school was getting frustrated. The football team players had no valid reason for not preforming really. After going back and forth to try and figure out why the players weren’t trying their best, everyone was able to agree it was due to lack of motivation. The players felt they had no reason to perform. In a way, they were kind of right. Not as many people came to the football games as they used to and not as many people took interest anymore. That’s where Harry and his cheerleading squad came in.

Harry loved being a cheerleader. He loved everything about it. He loved all the jumps and tumbling. He loved being flexible enough for all the moves. He loved being the head cheerleader, and he didn’t care that cheerleading was “girly”. Harry himself was girly anyways and he flaunted it. Whenever there was a football game Harry would show up in his cheerleading uniform ready to cheer. 

His uniform was the same as a girl’s uniform. He wore a dark blue skirt that clung to his hips but was frilly at the bottom. Harry liked the skirt because it bounced up when he walked and made all the football players stare. 

Under the skirt he was wearing nothing. Harry knew it was naughty to go commando under his skirt but he didn’t care, it was actually one of the thrills of wearing it. He started off not wearing underwear because he obviously wasn’t going to wear boxers under a skirt, and he didn’t have any other underwear. Harry’s first football game was so stressful, he felt so slutty and bad knowing that every time his skirt bounced up there was a chance that a lucky football player got a glimpse of his bare ass. Harry quickly got used to it though, and learned to love it and eventually use it to his advantage. He loved the way the soft fabric rubbed against his bare thighs, cock, and ass perfectly. He loved the way the football players reacted when they slid their hands under Harry’s skirt and found nothing but naked skin under the skimpy material. And Harry especially loved the way whenever he was bending over, all anybody had to do was hitch up his skirt and he was ready to be fucked. Harry thrived off how slutty and easy it made him look, especially since the skirt itself was already so short and tight. 

His shirt or you could barely call it a shirt only covered his chest, leaving his stomach completely exposed. The thin light blue material made his perky nipples show through and visible, not that anyone minded. Harry also wore thigh high socks along with the sneakers he was required to wear. Harry loved the way the thigh highs looked; they made his cleanly shaved legs look so much longer especially when he wore them along with the skirt.

Harry quickly discovered that he not only hated the males’ uniform, but he really liked the girls cheerleading uniform. Yeah, some people may think a guy walking around in a crop top and a skirt is weird, but if you knew Harry personally you wouldn’t think it’s that weird. Or maybe you would, but Harry liked it and didn’t really care if other people didn’t. Wearing the skirt made him feel sexy and pretty, emotions guys normally weren’t supposed to feel. Harry liked to dress up though. He liked the way it made his body look, he liked the way the material felt on his skin, and he liked the way it made all the football players stare even though when they would demy it if they were ever called out.

Harry also liked feeling slutty, and being a little slutty sometimes. When Harry walked out wearing his cut off shirt and his skirt that barely covered his ass he could feel the hungry eyes staring at him and he craved it. Harry knew how the football players eyed Harry like a piece of meat and it made Harry feel sexy and desirable, and Harry would do anything to feel like that. 

Harry knew the affect he had on the football team. He knew that simply walking onto their side of the field made the boys lose focus for a moment. He knew as soon as he raised his long leg above his head all the boys would immediately try to cough to stifle their moans while darting their eyes around the field. Harry knew exactly what the players were thinking as they forced themselves to look anywhere but Harry. He knew bending over in front of them would cause the boys hands to go limp at their sides because all they wanted to do was reach out and grab his ass through his skimpy skirt. Harry knew that whenever a football player looked at him, thoughts of wrecking the cheerleader crossed their minds, and that excited Harry. Harry loved that some part of him was powerful, and he also loved the fact that he had something to offer the team. 

Harry’s sluttiness and need to get fucked combined with the football teams need for more motivation prompted the incentive. The agreement was simple, every game there was a player awarded MVP by the coaches. The MVP, or most valuable player was basically who all the coaches agreed played their best or the best in the game. Whichever player was awarded MVP was the one that got to take the head cheerleader, Harry home for some fun. 

Harry’s agreement helped the team and players improve a lot. There had been a significant increase in player performance after the incentive had been implemented, and the team as a whole hadn’t lost a game since Harry was the “prize” which wasn’t much of a shock because let’s face it, everybody wanted to fuck Harry. 

Harry’s experiences with the football players were all very positive. Since the agreement had only started midseason this year, Harry had only hooked up with 4 of the guys on the team so far. Harry loved it, he would be the first one to admit that he was a cock slut and he did sleep around. Not to mention all the football players were hot as fuck, and every guy on the team had a big cock and knew how to use it. So Harry had no shame in getting fucked by one of them after each game. 

But like everyone, Harry had his eyes on someone, a crush you could call it. Harry always had a thing for the captain of the football team, Louis Tomlinson. Louis was funny, nice, fit, outgoing, and just everything Harry had ever wanted in a boyfriend, basically. Sure, him and Louis were friends but they’d never taken it further. Harry really wasn’t sure why that was, especially considering the amount of obvious sexual tension between the two. Harry and Louis had teased each other, they did it quite a lot actually but unfortunately Louis hadn’t won MVP yet. 

It wasn’t that Louis didn’t deserve to win it, Harry personally thought Louis deserved it every single game. But since Louis was the captain, he always ended up voting for someone else, even if Louis should have been the winner. Harry was sure that would change for today’s game, though. Today was their championship match, and the captains always won MVP for those. Harry wasn’t sure why they even had to play the game. If it was up to Harry, he’d pull Louis out of school and beg the football player to fuck Harry as hard as he could, right then and there if Louis wanted. But Harry figured Louis would want to play the game first. Plus, Louis actually playing the game meant Harry could watch sweaty hot boys run around and get aggressive with each other, and why would he be opposed to that? 

Thankfully today was the day of the championship game, and all the cheerleaders had come to school in their uniforms. His first period had about half of the football team in it, including Louis and like the cheerleaders, they were all dressed up in their uniforms, and they looked hot, especially Louis. The soccer uniform was rather simple; they matched the cheerleader’s uniforms. 

The jersey was baby blue, the same shade as the cheerleader’s shirts while the shorts pants to go with were the same dark blue as the cheerleading skirts. Harry could already feel the way the air in the room changed when he walked into his first period class. Harry could feel several pairs of eyes on him, and since the football players were scattered throughout the class, Harry could go wherever he wanted in the class and be accepted. 

Harry chose to talk to Louis. Harry walked right up to Louis with a wide smile spread across his face. “Morning captain. Ready for the big game today? It’s gonna be so good…” Harry trailed off as he leaned forward so his elbows were on Louis’ desk and he was smiling up at the older boy. 

“Yeah.” Louis nodded quickly, his eyes traveling up and down Harry’s bent over body slowly. Louis forced a casual smile on his face because he knew exactly what Harry was doing, but he wasn’t going to give Harry the satisfaction of letting him know Louis was enjoying it. “We’ve worked really hard all season, so hopefully it’ll be the same for our last game as well.”

Harry nodded seriously, his eyes locked on Louis’ lips as he talked. Harry licked at his own plump lips slowly just to push Louis’ buttons a little as he responded. “Yeah, the last game especially is really hard. But I like really hard. It makes things, interesting...” Harry hummed, shooting Louis the most innocent smile as he started to twirl his curls in his finger slowly. 

Louis felt his jaw clench at that. Louis was always amazed by the fact that Harry could make anything sound filthy when he wanted it to. Because Harry did want it to, everybody knew Harry was a little minx, and everything about him was sexy. Louis still wondered how Harry could sound seductive whenever he wanted it to, no matter what he was talking about. Maybe it was how low and deep Harry’s voice was. The voice that made Louis wonder, would Harry’s voice be low and raspy while he was being fucked? Or would it raise a few octaves and become high and deliciously wrecked? Louis smirked to himself, since he knew by the end of the night he would know the answer. Louis blinked a few times, since he realized Harry was still waiting for a response. Louis decided to play along with Harry, since he would be dammed if he let Harry Styles have any sort of control over him for any period of time. “Yup, really hard and fast. And rough too. Do you like when it’s rough? Can you take it?” Louis asked slowly, wondering how Harry would react to that, since most of the time Harry caught the football players off guard and didn’t give them any time to respond. 

Harry gasped softly at Louis’ words, because Harry knew damn well they weren’t talking about a soccer game. “I can always take it…” Harry trailed off. “I can take it anywhere and anyway and I’ll beg you not to stop. I’ll always be begging for more...” Harry breathed his thick lower lip in between his teeth as he locked eyes with Louis. 

“Your nipples are hard.” Louis murmured as his eyes traveled down Harry’s baby blue half shirt to see the perky nipples pressed up against the fabric, clearly visible. Louis wondered how Harry would react to the sudden subject change. 

Without missing a beat though, Harry leaned forward and whispered in Louis’ ear, “Wanna know what else is hard?” Harry’s low voice was even raspier than normal and Louis clenched his eyes shut as he took a deep breath, because he could not get turned on right now. Louis was about to put Harry in line, but before Louis could respond, the bell rang.

“Alright everyone take your seats.” The teacher ordered and Louis had never been so thankful but at the same time angry that class was starting.

Harry slowly pulled back from Louis, but not before he pressed his lips to Louis’ jawline, a smile on his lips as he did. “Good luck today, it’s gonna be a good game.” Harry whispered lowly before standing up with an innocent giggle. Harry walked back to his seat, his hips swaying and his skirt flying up a little which gave Louis a peek of his ass.

“Yeah, it will be.” Louis mumbled to no one in particular, since Harry was sitting down in his seat, shooting everyone that innocent smile of his. Fucking tease. Louis groaned quietly to himself as he saw the bulge he now had in his shorts, but he knew after the game he’d be able to get Harry back. He just hoped school would speed by, since Louis did not have very good patience, especially with things he wanted.

~

The day went by rather quickly, which was odd since usually when they had a game the day dragged on and on. The day consisted of exchanging quite a few glances with Louis, as well as a few more hardly innocent conversations. Harry prayed that Louis would win MVP tonight, because they were both too riled up not to fuck. Harry knew in the back of the mind he would though. Louis was a talented enough football player to win MVP every single time, but he was kind enough to let others have a chance at the spotlight. Tonight was Louis’ time to shine though, and Harry couldn’t wait. 

~

By the time Harry and the other cheerleaders had walked out with the stands were already starting to fill with fans and the football players were getting ready to run out. Harry bit at his lower lip as he waited for the locker room door to open since he was excited to see Louis. As the players started to take the field, Harry cheered loudly and enthusiastically while making sure to watch for Louis. 

When Louis walked out, Harry let out a loud, “Yeah let’s go Tomlinson!” as he grabbed his leg and lifted it over his shoulder. Harry knew exactly what he was doing, when he lifted his leg over his shoulder his skirt rode up which gave everyone a glimpse of his cock. Harry shot Louis the biggest smile he could as they locked eyes. 

Louis’ eyes widened and he almost tripped over his own two feet when he saw Harry practically flash him. Harry carefully set his leg back down once he knew Louis had seen since he was jogging over to Harry. 

“You should keep your legs closed, slut.” Louis mumbled in Harry’s ear as he walked over to the cheerleader and grabbed him by the hips so their bodies were pressed together.  
Harry let out a tiny whimper at the rough contact, his breathing already becoming shaky. It never failed to amaze Harry how quickly and easily he could be dominated. “You should warm up if you want to win MVP.” Harry whispered, his eyes locked in an intent stare down with Louis.

“I’m going to win MVP, and then I’m going to fucking wreck you. I’m going to fuck that smug little smile right off your face. You’re gonna be limping for days after I’m done with you. All the neighbors are gonna hear how good I’m making you feel, they’re gonna hear you getting pounded like a proper whore in that slutty cheerleading skirt. Does that sound good, princess?” Louis hissed in a low voice, his hot breath hitting the younger boy’s neck as he kept his hold on Harry’s hips tight so he was forced to stay in place.

Harry’s breathing hitched before he let out a needy whine at Louis’ words. “Yes Louis I want you to fuck me so bad.” Harry mumbled shakily. Harry could go from a confident tease, to a submissive begging mess in seconds. Harry couldn’t react any other way though, especially when he had a gorgeous dominant man telling him exactly what he was going to do to him. “Why don’t we just skip the game and go home now?” Harry suggested in a small voice as he looked at Louis with wide, desperate eyes. 

Louis smirked at how quickly Harry changed his attitude. He was so obviously determined to get fucked and would do anything to get it, which turned Louis on beyond belief. “Shh, sweetheart. I have to play the game to win my prize fair and square. It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t, yeah?” Louis hummed in Harry’s ear, his tone smooth and collected even though he was just as turned on as Harry was. Louis completely ignored the fact that they were on a football field and their interaction was far too dirty for being in public. Louis didn’t care if people were staring at them, let them stare. They could all see and know that Louis was going to have his way with Harry tonight.

Harry let out a noise of protest but didn’t argue, since he knew better than to challenge Louis. His whole body had started to heat up with desire and need to be fucked as soon as Louis had started to whisper in his ear, so he really wasn’t in any sort of state to debate. “Okay.” Harry sighed, his thick lips forming into a cute pout since he was impatient and really wanted Louis, but his job was to motivate and reward the players when they had won, and he planned to do just that.

Louis shot Harry a smug smile as he eyed the cheerleaders pout. “Don’t be sad.” Louis ordered, but his tone was soft. “I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard after I kick this team’s ass.” Louis growled as he bent down to grip the backs of Harry’s thighs before hoisting him up so Harry’s legs were wrapped around Louis’ waist. Louis used both hands to grip Harry’s waist as he pressed their lips together in a rough and heated kiss.

Harry squeaked out a surprised moan the second he was picked up and as he felt Louis’ lips connect with his own but he quickly recovered and started to respond. Harry reached his hands up to run his fingers through Louis’ soft hair to try and deepen the kiss. The kiss was rough, with Louis leaving bruising kisses on Harry’s lips while Harry struggled to keep up. Harry usually would have been able to, but his desperation made his actions sloppy. Most of the kiss Harry was just letting out quiet moans as Louis lead the kiss, but neither one of them seemed to mind. 

Harry didn’t remember when exactly he got so obviously desperate, he was always desperate but now he was practically whining into Louis’ mouth. Harry couldn’t think too hard with the way his head was starting to spin but he figured it was when Louis had picked him up with his strong arms. Louis’ muscles had been bulging when he picked Harry up, and he was able to he supported all of Harry’s weight and hold the younger boy in place while kissing him with ease. “You’re so strong.” Harry moaned into the kiss, his breaths coming out in gasps as he tugged gently at Louis’ hair, needing to grab onto something. He knew he needed to calm down since they were making out on a football field for god’s sake, but it was useless to try and relax when Louis was licking into his mouth and holding Harry tightly in place. 

“You’re always so desperate and needy. It’s so fucking hot. I’m gonna make you feel so good baby, just be a good boy and cheer for me in that pretty skirt of yours.” Louis promised, his voice muffled since their mouths were still moving together but he knew Harry understood. 

Louis took one hand off Harry’s waist so he could slid his hand under Harry’s skirt to grab Harry’s ass, groaning in disbelief as soon as he made contact with Harry’s bare ass, since Harry wasn’t wearing any fucking underwear. “You’re such a slut, not wearing any underwear. God, I’m gonna wreck you Harry. I could just hitch your skirt up and start to finger you right here if I wanted to, on this field, in front of everyone. You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’d like everyone see how much of a slut you are for me.” Louis growled as he bit down on Harry’s bottom lip and squeezed Harry’s bare ass once more.

Harry’s cheeks were flushed with how turned on Louis was making him, and he was already a mess. Each of Louis’ words made obnoxious whimpers and moans leave Harry’s mouth, but Harry practically squeaked into the kiss as soon as his bare ass was touched. That made Harry gasp even more, since they were in public and anybody nearby could hear their dirty exchange. Harry was about to try and whimper, to curse Louis for being such a tease. Harry would’ve begged Louis to do something, anything. He would’ve told Louis to let the audience watch, he just needed Louis right then and there, and he didn’t care who saw. Harry didn’t have time to form actual words in response though, since they were interrupted by a loud whistle blowing. 

“Tomlinson, hope we’re not interrupting you, but you need to get your ass back on the field! You have a game to play!” The coach exclaimed.

Louis groaned and gently set Harry back down on the ground, who was luckily too dazed to protest. Louis took a moment to appreciate how wrecked Harry already looked, and Louis bit at his lip as he did. Harry’s curls were disheveled, his cheeks were bright red, his eyes were wide and darkened slightly, and his thick lips were bright red and swollen from all the kissing. If this was Harry’s reaction to kissing, how would he react to being actually fucked later? Louis sighed when he saw the disappointed look on Harry’s face. “Remember what I told you princess, later.” Louis promised, pressing a softer kiss to Harry’s red lips this time before jogging off to the field. 

It took a few minutes, but when Harry’s head was no longer spinning and he felt like he could hold himself up without tumbling over Harry walked back over to his cheerleading spot and got into position since the players were already taking the field to start the game. 

~

The game was like all games, Harry really didn’t have that much of an interest in football, which was probably bad since he cheered for it pretty much every day, but he didn’t care. Today though, he made sure to watch extra carefully to make sure Louis was playing well. Harry would not let any other guy fuck him tonight after what Louis had promised. Harry noticed that Louis was playing his best he had probably ever played, and a part of him wondered if that was because Louis was just as excited for tonight as he was. Harry made sure to encourage Louis, in every way he knew how.

Louis had been running up and down the field every time the ball did, and Harry knew how tiring that must be. Harry didn’t want Louis to give up and slow down though, so he quickly organized a cheer. “I say don’t you say stop. Ready, okay! Don’t!”

“Stop!”

“Don’t!”

“Stop!”

Harry purposely chose to yell “don’t stop” whenever Louis ran by since he knew Louis’ dirty mind would immediately venture to the dirty meaning of the words. Harry also hoped it would remind Louis what would happen after the game if Louis kept playing hard. It did. Harry couldn’t possibly miss the smile that formed on Louis’ face as he started to run faster so he could steal the ball from the opponent and start to dribble down the field. Harry was positive that Louis was using the complex moves he had learned do weave in and out of his opponents, but Harry wasn’t focused on Louis’ ball skills, Harry was focused on how Louis’ body looked in his uniform. 

Louis’ body was in general amazing, and the uniform did nothing but compliment it. The uniform clung to his body in all the right places, and gave an amazing outline of every muscle and curve in his body. It allowed Harry to stare, and okay drool as he studied Louis up and down intently. Harry’s dirty mind made it very easy for him to imagine how every part of Louis would help pleasure him in the bedroom as well. Harry paid close attention to how broad Louis’ shoulders were, and how big his arms had gotten, especially when the muscles were flexed as he ran. Harry felt his heart sped up, since he knew Louis liked to use his strength to dominate Harry, which worked out great since Harry loved to be held down and manhandled. Harry’s eyes traveled down Louis’ back slowly and Harry wondered what it would be like to leave scratch marks all along Louis’ tanned back while Harry was being fucked. Harry knew he was going to get himself hot and bothered way too early but he had already started. Thoughts of holding onto Louis while he fucked him continued as his eyes checked out Louis’ hips and the way they moved when he ran and kicked the ball. Louis always thrusted his hips forward, hard and it made little to the imagination of how Louis’ actual thrusts would be. Harry bit his lip as he glanced at Louis’ ass for a moment. It was so nice and firm and it filled out the football shorts so nicely. Harry groaned to himself since grabbing onto Louis’ ass while Louis fucked him would be so hot, hopefully Louis would say that was okay. Harry examined the way Louis’ leg muscles clenched and became much more prominent as he ran with a sigh. All of Louis was so strong and manly and it made Harry’s body heat up and shiver with a hot flash like sensation until he forced himself to exhale and modify his thoughts. He had plenty of time for that later.

Harry internally scolded himself, since he was supposed to be cheering not checking out the players. Harry got a hold of himself just in time, since just as Harry forced himself to pay attention again Louis wound up and shot the ball hard in the upper left corner of the net. The ball easily sailed over the goalie and into the back of the net, causing Louis to jump up and raise his fist in the air as he cheered.

“GOOOOOOO LOUIS!” Harry shouted and nodded at his fellow cheerleaders so they’d know what to do. When he knew Louis was looking, the bases quickly hoisted Harry up so Harry could raise his hands and start the cheer.

“W-H-I-P"

"Whip it to a victory"

"Whip it whoo"

“Whip it good!”

Harry repeated the chant a few more times, Harry was cheering at the top of his lungs and swaying his hips slowly as he clapped his hands. Right before he knew he was going to be set down, Harry kicked his leg over his shoulder to give Louis another glance under his skirt before he was dropped safely into the bases arms. Harry giggled softly to himself as he saw a breathless looking Louis jog back to midfield, sporting a semi in his shorts. Harry felt a bit smug, since he knew that was all from him.

~

By half time, the score was 3-1, with Louis’ team winning. Louis had been playing amazing, and Harry felt proud of Louis. Harry was in such a good mood, he even gave himself a little credit. Harry knew Louis had natural talent, obviously and with the added motivation Louis was doing amazing. Harry made sure not to ease up on the motivation. He wasn’t worried about Louis not winning; he just wanted the chance to still tease Louis while he could. 

Every time Louis was looking over at Harry, he would make sure to do something suggestive or downright slutty to remind Louis of the real reason why he wanted to become MVP. Harry’s “motivation” for Louis was a wide range of things. It could be something simple, like Harry licking his lips slowly when Louis locked eyes with him across the field. Or it could be something like downright shaking his hips and slut dropping when Louis was on the cheerleader’s side. Harry loved the attention though, and Louis’ reactions motivated him to keep up what he was doing. Harry was happy that Louis was putting his sexual frustration into drive to perform his best. A wave of giddiness ran through Harry whenever Louis did that, since he knew he would be the target of Louis’ sexual frustration in not too long. 

Harry went along with the normal cheers and dance routines as the game went on, but whenever Louis walked by Harry completely switched gears. Harry knew the fans and parents in the crowd were probably appalled at Harry’s behavior, since it was dangerously close to crossing the “things that could be considered pornographic” line. Harry didn’t care though, he knew his body turned Louis on and he intended to use it to his advantage.

Harry put his hands on his barley covered chest and let his eyes slowly flutter shut as he ran his thumbs over his nipples through his shirt slowly. Harry’s thick lips curved into his “o” face since it did feel nice. Harry’s nipples were so sensitive and the thought of Louis and others possibly watching made it even hotter. Harry let out soft moan as he pinched his right nipple, he knew Louis couldn’t hear it but since Louis was watching his facial expressions, Harry knew Louis would get the idea. 

Louis watched Harry fucking play with his nipples right on the sidelines of the most important game of the year. Did he not have any shame? Louis would be lying to himself and everyone else if he said he didn’t enjoy it though. Harry was so eager to please and would do virtually anything to excite and motivate Louis. Harry would do something sexual to get a rise out of Louis, and it would make Louis kick the ball harder, steal the ball from the other time, run a little faster, or start to yell out orders to his team mates to make sure that all the members of his team were doing exactly what they had to do to win. 

~

As the timer on the score board started to count down to signal there was five minutes left of the game, Harry really stepped his game out as well. Harry mindfully chose cheers and dancing that required more moves where his ass or hips or both were shaking. Harry and the rest of the cheerleading squad were counting down the minutes and eventually seconds as the clock ran out. Harry watched the opponent start to make a breakaway. Frowning, Harry started to yell out defense cheers as he bent over and shook his ass quickly, blushing and smirking to himself as he did. Harry heard wolf whistles from most likely the guys on the bench, and a few that even sounded like they were coming from the field. Harry knew he had accomplished what he had meant to when he saw that Louis had started to sprint after the guy on the break away, clearly determined to stop the attempt. Louis was naturally fast, and when he was fully trying he was able to catch up to the guy in seconds. Louis easily took the ball as the opponent kicked the ball a little too far in front of him, and Louis promptly kicked the ball out of bounds. The buzzer then sounded which signaled the game had ended at 3-1. 

Harry put his all into the victory cheers, but tried to speed it up a little more than usual since he was impatient to get over to the football team to hear Louis win MVP.

Just as Harry walked over to the football players, Harry heard the words he was waiting all day for. “I think we’re in full agreement as a team on this when I saw Louis Tomlinson is the MVP of this game!” The coach smiled. Harry beamed at that as his heart started to beat faster, since he would finally get to sleep with Louis. 

Harry waited patiently for Louis to get out of the middle of the circle, but when he did he shot Louis a slight smile. “Good game, MVP.” Harry murmured slowly, his tone casual even to try and attempt to hide how excited he was for tonight. “You were amazing out there.” Harry added softly. 

“Thanks, I couldn’t have done it without my favorite cheerleader.” Louis replied with a huge grin on his face which caused Harry to blush and duck his head down with an embarrassed but pleased smile of his own. It was clear how happy Louis was about his performance in his game today. Harry wasn’t sure if it was because Louis was the reason they won the championship game, or since Louis gained MVP he would be fucking Harry tonight. Probably both. 

Like always, Harry had to wait for all the football players to congratulate Louis on his win and not so subtly wish the MVP a good night. Harry was restless throughout; every time they had a second to themselves Harry would lean into Louis and look at him with longing in his eyes. Louis just smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, which made Harry blush some more. Harry learned very quickly that he liked Louis’ hands on him, and he decided Louis should know it.

“I really like your hands on me.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. “They’re so strong and can pick me up and hold me so easily.” Harry sighed happily, his cheeks rosy as he started to slowly trace Louis’ biceps as the rest of the football players congratulated Louis. After Harry’s comment, Louis made an obvious effort to sped up the process, and sooner rather than later Harry felt Louis’ hot breath grazing his ear. 

“You really don’t know how sexy you are, do you?” Louis whispered roughly in Harry’s ear as they started to walk to the car. 

“I can’t be sexy. I can only be pretty. “Harry explained with a grin, motioning to the skirt that he was wearing. “Did you forget about my skirt?”

“I could never forget about that, and you’re right. You are very pretty. I know you’ll look even prettier when I fuck you.” Louis smirked as he grabbed Harry’s ass before leaning over and opening the car door. 

Harry smiled to himself as he sat down in the car; his cheeks were still flushed from when Louis had said he was pretty and then grabbed his ass. “Where’s your house? I’ve been thinking about you fucking me all day.” Harry murmured as he looked over at Louis with an innocent smile. 

“Keep teasing Styles.” Louis mumbled through gritted teeth. Harry noticed how tightly Louis gripping the steering wheel tightly. He wondered what it would feel like to have Louis grip him like that while he was fucking Harry. A smirk spread across Harry’s face since he knew his question would be answered soon enough. 

“You know, I like to be manhandled. I want you to grab me like you’re grabbing that steering wheel... Or like when you held me when you kissed me. That was so hot.” Harry breathed out. Harry wasn’t usually embarrassed in bed; if something pleased him he would have no problem telling Louis just that if it meant it could rile Louis up some more. Harry knew what Harry’s voice did to Louis, and words just kept flowing off of his tongue. “And I will keep talking.” Harry giggled softly. “I’ve been told my mouth is one of my strong points. In more ways than one…” 

“Yeah? All the guys on the team said that you liked to be pounded. Is that what you want? You want me to wreck that little ass of yours? I know you do. You wouldn’t be talking like that if you didn’t. You’re a little cock slut aren’t you? You’re purposely trying to get under my skin. You know if you tease me enough I’m gonna fuck you so hard and that’s exactly what you want.” Louis smirked over at Harry as they were stopped at a stoplight. 

“Fuck yeah I’m your slut. Want you to fuck me hard. I wanna feel your cock buried inside me for days after. I wanna be limping around school so everyone knows I was your little slut. I wanna remember how your cock felt in my mouth every time I go to talk. I want everyone to hear how I talk after and how fucked out it is. Let them know that I had a cock in my mouth and I fucking loved it.” Harry leaned over and whispered lowly in Louis’ ear. 

Louis bit hard at his lip as he groaned softly at Harry’s words. “That pretty mouth of yours is fucking filthy.” Louis mumbled with a smirk. “You’re practically gagging for it. I bet you’d beg for my cock, you want it that much. Isn’t that right Harry?” 

Harry nodded seriously at Louis’ words. “Yeah, I love begging and gagging. Plus I love to be on my knees.” Harry murmured smoothly with an innocent smile that made Louis want to fuck him right then and there. But unfortunately they were still in the car. 

Louis glanced over at Harry and immediately regretted it. Harry already looked so hot and wound up. Harry’s body was turned so he could look at Louis, and when Louis turned to him they could make eye contact. Louis noted how rosy Harry’s cheeks were, and how big his pupils had become. Louis’ eyes traveled down Harry’s body slowly. Louis noticed how perky his nipples were, they were clearly visibly hard even though the material of the button down covered them. Louis’ eyes traveled even lower and he had to bite his lip to hold back a moan at the way Harrys skirt was tented because of Harry’s clear bulge. Louis gulped and shifted his gaze upward, a smirk on his face as he started to drive again because he could still see Harry’s nipples sticking out when he looked out of the corner of his eye. 

“Your nipples are always hard. And you looked like you were in heaven when you played with them on the field. Do you have a thing or something?” Louis asked with an amused chuckle. 

“Yeah, usually before school I like to play with them until I feel them get hard. I like when they’re nice and perky, and people can see them through my shirts. And a thing? Really? The thing you’re referring to is a kink-“ Harry’s babbling was cut off by Louis reaching over and twisting one of Harry’s nipples with his free hand. 

“Fuck!” Harry moaned in a low but needy tone Louis had never heard from him before but knew he would be hearing it a lot tonight. Harry’s once pink cheeks had darkened to a light red as he looked up at Louis with a newfound desperation in his eyes. “More please.” Harry whimpered in a small voice, not caring that they were still in the car.

“What was that?” Louis smirked as he ran his thumb across the hard bud through Harry’s shirt. Louis wanted to hear Harry beg and moan, he loved the noises that were coming out of Harry’s mouth and he didn’t want him to try and suppress his noises of pleasure. Louis wanted to hear him scream.

When Harry didn’t answer, Louis shrugged innocently and removed his hands from Harry’s shirt, smirking at the delicious whine that left Harry’s throat. “Why did you stop?” Harry panted as Louis pulled into his driveway and parked the car. 

“Because we’re here.” Louis chuckled and opened his door before walking around and opening Harry’s door, holding out a hand to help him out.  
Harry looked a sight, his eyes wide, and his pupils blown with arousal. Harry’s cheeks were bright pink and his plump dark lips were parted slightly as he let out a breath while getting out of the car. Harry’s nipples were even more prominent than before if possible. Louis eyed Harry’s skirt with a smirk since it was clearly tented with his clear bulge. “Is that just from me touching your nipples? You really are a slut, aren’t you Harry?” Louis murmured with a raised eyebrow after he closed the door behind Harry.

Harry leaned against the car; his breathing was fighting to get steady once again. His nipples were so sensitive and Louis’ hands on them had a powerful affect he didn’t know was possible. His cock didn’t have to be touched, as soon as his nipples were touched Harry would become a mess. “Yeah Louis.” Harry murmured as he locked eyes with Louis before he took a step closer to him so his bulge was pressed against Louis’ thigh. Harry was about to say something else but he was cut off by Louis groaning and pulling Harry inside the house quickly. 

“It’s a good thing I like manhandling.” Harry smirked as he was pushed against the wall as soon as the front door shut. Harry was actually about to conceal his moan as he was shoved inside, so Louis didn’t get the satisfaction of hearing what he did to Harry. 

“Don’t act like you’re not turned on. Everyone can see how hard you are right now and I barely touched you yet.” Louis smirked. “I don’t want you to suppress your moans. They’re so hot and I want everyone to hear how good I’m making you feel. I wanna hear you scream my name all night.” 

Harry’s cock was clearly hard in his skirt as he bit at his lower lip to suppress another moan. Harry looked up at Louis as he clamped his mouth shut. It wasn’t that he had a problem with letting out his moans usually, but he knew if he kept concealing them Louis would try harder to make him moan louder. 

“You’re a little tease, and that’s going to get you into a lot of trouble one day.” Louis hummed as he pressed their bodies together. Harrys bulge was pressed against Louis’ hip, Louis’ lips were trailing down Harry’s neck and his hands were running across Harry’s chest, purposely not touching his hard nipples through his shirt to be a tease. 

Harry gave into the pleasure and let out a low whine as rutted his hips up so that he was grinding his bulge against Louis’ hips to get some friction. “C’mon Lou. Don’t be such a tease.” 

Louis smirked to himself as he started to suck on Harry’s neck, hard enough to leave a dark love bite on the milky skin. This earned a gasp from Harry, tilting his head back so that Louis could kiss and nibble at Harry’s skin easier. 

“You like being marked, don’t you? You like everyone taking one look at your neck and knowing how you must’ve got pounded.” Louis whispered hotly as he kissed and licked over the love bite he just made.

“Fuck Louis.” Harry whined as he rocked his hips against Louis’ thigh to get the relief from how painfully hard his cock was inside of his skirt. He was shocked that Louis hadn’t told him to stop yet, but Harry didn’t complain. Why would he mention it and run the risk of having to stop grinding his hard, untouched cock in his tented skirt against Louis? 

“Answer me. When I ask you a question you answer it.” Louis growled in Harry’s ear, moving his lips along the sensitive spot behind Harry’s ear. Louis’ hands had started to wander down Harry’s chest almost teasingly, and Harry inhaled sharply in anticipation. Louis smirks and waits a moment before tweaking Harry’s nipple hard enough to make him whimper with how good it felt. 

“Fuck!” Harry croaked out as he stumbled forward into Louis’ arms. Harry’s face was buried in Louis’ neck purposely so that his whimpers could be muffled. This was one of the times where he’d be a little hesitant to let everyone hear his moans. He couldn’t help how he reacted to pleasure, but he didn’t want to sound like a porn star for fucks sake, all Louis was really doing was touching his nipples. His sensitive nipples that Louis tweaked and pinched so good… Harry didn’t have time to think anymore though, because his crotch was still pressed against Louis’ thigh, and his whole body was against Louis’. Harry slowly rocked his hips up once again with a small whimper, but he wasn’t surprised when Louis promptly stopped him. 

“Did I tell you that you could do that? I can’t touch you or hear you this way.” Louis scolded as he pulled his hands off Harry’s nipples, which made Harry let out a pathetic whine at the loss of contact. Louis gripped Harry’s hips and shoved him backwards causing a long moan to leave Harry’s mouth. In attempt to recover, Harry smiled sheepishly at Louis and took a deep breath. 

“I told you I liked to be manhandled. You’re so strong and dominant, it makes me wanna be wrecked.” Harry gasped out as he was pressed back against the wall. Harry could only imagine how he looked to Louis already. Harry’s chest was rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath, his nipples hard and noticeable from Louis’ constant teasing, his cheeks were flushed a rosy pink color, and his cock was still tenting his skirt considerably. Not to mention the noises and words that were spilling from his pink plump lips. 

Louis simply hummed in response, taking a step closer to Harry so that Harrys cock was pressed against Louis’ thigh once again. “Be patient sweetheart. I told you I’ll wreck you. But you have to wait. Right now I want you to go ahead and get yourself off. You’re already so hard and I’ve barely touched you yet. So slutty for me…” Louis trailed off as he gave Harry’s nipples another pinch. Harry did not understand how he could be calm and composed, especially when Harry was falling apart in front of him. 

“But- don’t you want to fuck me?” Harry asked in a shaky voice, his words jumbled with the moan that left his mouth when his nipples were touched once again. Never in his life had a football player taken him home and let him cum this early, especially when he wasn’t giving Louis anything in return. Did Louis not want to fuck him? Harry’s head was already spinning with all the teasing, and that made trying to form a coherent thought close to impossible. “I want you to fuck me Louis. Please, I’ll do everything you say, be your good boy. Can be so good for you Louis, I just need you to pound and wreck me.” Harry breathed out, his voice small and he was aware of how needy he sounded, but he didn’t really care. Harry was more than willing to beg for what he wanted, and he wanted, no, he needed Louis to fuck him tonight.

“I never said I wasn’t gonna fuck you, relax baby.” Louis purred. “But I didn’t tell you to stop.” Louis hummed as he ran his fingers across Harry’s hard nipples through the material and kissed over Harry’s swallows tattoos that were peeking out of his low cut shirt.

“But how are you gonna fuck me if I cum now?” Harry whimpered. He was confused, since it was impossible to think too hard in the state he was in. Regardless though, Harry started to grind his crotch quickly against Louis’ thigh once again. Breathless moans were leaving his parted lips as he rutted his body against Louis faster, a newfound desperation forming inside of him to follow Louis’ order.

“You’re so needy, it’s so hot. Is that what you need baby? You need my cock to wreck that pretty little hole of yours? You wanna cum from all over yourself from my cock? You will. I’m gonna make you cum at least 3 times tonight so don’t worry. But right now I want you to cum inside that pretty skirt for me. Show me what a good slut you are. ” Louis smirked and bit down on Harry’s collarbone hard enough to leave a black and blue love bite. With his eyes still locked on the newly made mark forming, Louis tweaked Harry’s already puffy swollen nipple, hard. 

“Three times? Fuck. I- I don’t even know if I can.” Harry worried out loud, sputtering out moans as he rocked his clothed cock against Louis’ thigh repeatedly. Harry was worried since he always felt drained after one orgasm, but then again his eagerness to please and submissiveness made it possible for him to push himself if he was given an order. Harry didn’t have much time to dwell on that though, since he could already feel his stomach starting to clench which signaled that his orgasm was approaching. Not that he was surprised, Harry knew he would cum soon just from Louis’ words and hands. 

“Oh you’ll be able to.” Louis hummed casually, tilting his head to the side as his eyes traveled up and down Harry’s body. As much as Louis wanted to grind right back on Harry, he knew he would rather see Harry absolutely wrecked later as he tried to come over and over again. So he chose to be patient. “I know you will. You’re gonna be good for me, right princess?” Louis asked with a smug smirk that could easily be heard in his voice. 

Harry sounded like he had been punched in the stomach as he squeaked out a particularly loud moan. “Fuck fuck oh my god Louis.” Harry cried out. Harry couldn’t help it at this point, the words Louis was whispering into Harry’s neck made him more desperate. The way Louis’ hot breath was hitting Harry’s neck made Harry’s whole body heat up with arousal, and it really wasn’t a surprise that it was so easy for him to cum without his cock getting any proper stimulation. Louis’ constant hands teasing his swollen nipples wound Harry up even more, and Louis’ skilled mouth biting love bites into Harry’s skin made it impossible to hold back any longer. Harry’s eyes were clenched shut, his cheeks were flushed even darker than they had been, his pretty thick lips were parted and his knees wobbled a little as he came in his skirt. 

Harry was still gasping and trying to recover from his orgasm as he felt Louis’ strong hands on the back of his thighs and picking him up for the second time today. “W- Where are we going?” Harry asked shakily as he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Regardless, Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, shivering slightly as he did since cum was sticking to Harry’s stomach and his thighs. 

Louis didn’t answer the question, he just fixed Harry’s skirt so it was covering a little more of his leg since he wanted to make it more comfortable for Harry. “You made your skirt all messy.” Louis scolded as he kissed Harry’s neck slowly, not wanting to push Harry too much yet. There would be plenty of time for that later.

“ ‘m sorry.” Harry whimpered shakily “I- wanna suck you off. You already came and I didn’t.” Harry frowned as he shifted a little in Louis’ arms. He hated not being able to reciprocate and make Louis feel good, especially after Louis had just let him cum so early.

“Don’t worry about it princess. I told you I’m going to make you cum 3 times. You’re going to cum more than I am and that’s okay.” Louis murmured soothingly as he ran his hand up Harry’s thigh slowly while he walked both of them upstairs.

Harry shook his head rapidly, looking at Louis with wide eyes and a bottom lip that had started to quiver slightly. “P- please let me suck you off Louis. You can fuck my throat, make me gag on your cock and I’ll let you cum all over my face. I love it. I’ll be so good for you Louis I just need your cock in my mouth, I need you to feel good too please.” Harry begged, his post orgasm weak voice making him sound wrecked already. 

Louis just stopped for a minute and cursed under his breath, because Harry was on the verge of tears because he couldn’t get a cock in his mouth. “Fine.” Louis sighed after a moment, because a few minutes of Harry’s lips wrapped around his dick certainly wouldn’t do anyone any harm. “But just a taste.” Louis told Harry sternly as he walked Harry into his bedroom and set him down on the floor gently. 

“Thank you.” Harry gasped out, relief washing over Harry’s whole face as he scrambled to properly get on his knees. Harry licked at his lips as he eyed Louis’ bulge before quickly pulling down Louis’ pants and boxers in one tug. Louis bit at his lower lip as soon as the cold air hit his cock, and Louis felt himself harden even more if that was possible from the way Harry was practically drooling at the sight of his hard cock in front of him. “Hands behind your back so I can fuck your mouth like the slut you are.” Louis ordered in a rough and raspy tone since he was so turned on. 

Harry stifled his moan at Louis’ order. He loved being controlled and dominated, and even roughed up a bit in bed. He didn’t know what about it was so hot to him, but being told what to do made his sensitive cock twitch under his skirt, almost painfully. He liked how intense being sensitive made him though, which was good since he knew after 3 orgasms he would be ridiculously sensitive. Harry quickly put his hands behind his back and licked his lips before he eagerly wrapped his thick lips around the head of Louis’ cock. Harry would usually start to work his mouth on Louis’ cock, but since Louis was in control Harry just simply lapped up the pre cum on Louis’ tip and waited patiently for Louis to give him some sort of order or guidance.

Louis let out a soft sigh of approval as he watched Harry scramble to follow his orders. “You’re always so willing and obedient. You’re such a good boy, baby.” Louis purred as he gently pushed his hips forward so he could guide more of his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth. Louis watched the way Harry quickly opened up his mouth to try and fit more of Louis inside him. Louis moaned softly at the feeling of Harry’s wet, hot mouth around his cock. “You look so pretty like this; it makes me wanna wreck you.” Louis grunted as he leaned forward to grab Harry’s curls so he could control how Harry’s head and mouth were moving easier.

Harry felt his already flushed cheeks burn at the compliments. Harry was always worrying about if he was making his partner feel good or if he was doing okay. It made Harry so happy and almost giddy when he was told he was doing well without even having to ask. Now determined to be the best throat Louis had ever fucked, Harry opened his mouth some more so he could accommodate Louis’ cock.

As soon as Harry’s curls were touched, Harry let out a shocked but thrilled whine. Hair pulling was just another way for his partners to control him, and the experience was always so intense because his hair was so sensitive. Louis only had to give his curls a few tugs before he was whining and eagerly complying to whatever Louis wanted him to do. Harry quickly ran his tongue along the underside of Louis’ cock before Louis put Harry’s mouth right where he wanted it.

“Fucking god Harry your /mouth/.” Louis groaned out, momentarily at a loss for better words because all he could think about was how good it was already. Harry’s pretty mouth was open wide as he took Louis’ cock beautifully and just allowed himself to be completely controlled. “You take it so well princess, making me feel so good.” Louis gasped and moaned again because did Harry just moan? It was muffled since his mouth was on Louis’ cock but Louis was sure he had heard the cheerleader moan. The fact that Harry was enjoying this made the whole experience even hotter. Louis grabbed Harry’s curls and forced his mouth forward so that he could thrust his cock further so that it hit the back of Harry’s willing throat.

Harry was moving his head up and down slowly in time with Louis’ slow hair tugs when he had been complimented. Harry moaned around Louis’ cock when he had been told he was doing good and again when Louis called him princess. Harry didn’t know why Louis’ words and names were so hot, but being called princess or sweetheart in bed turned him on just as much as being called a slut would. As soon as Louis’ cock hit the back of Harry’s throat, Harry gagged. Harry heard the moan that left Louis’ mouth as soon as Harry gagged though, so he wasn’t embarrassed. Harry focused on breathing through his nose so he could continue to take what Louis was giving to him. 

Louis’ thrusts were rough and quick, keeping his promise to fuck Harry’s mouth. Louis used Harry’s curls as a way to thrust his cock forward, and also to silently let Harry know what he wanted, and how he was doing. Each time Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat, and each time he heard the cheerleader gag under him Louis tugged at Harry’s hair, almost as a silent praise. This was where Louis found that the praise didn’t even have to be verbal. If Harry knew he was doing a good job, he would make sure to keep going.  
Harry was pleased that Louis had continued to fuck his throat. Harry loved how rough Louis was being, he loved when Louis grabbed onto his hair and pulled. Harry loved the moans and curses that were leaving Louis’ lips with every movement of his hips. Harry loved feeling Louis hit the back of his throat; it turned him on beyond belief. He felt like he was just being used to get off, like a little slut and that idea made Harry more eager to keep going.

Harry looked up at Louis, knowing exactly what he was doing. He knew exactly how obscene he looked. Harry’s eyes were glassy from all the gagging he was doing. Harry’s dark pink cheeks were hollowed to fit Louis’ cock, and Harry’s thick, plump, red lips were wrapped around Louis’ length. Harry made eye contact with Louis, and he felt his hair being grabbed at rougher than before, causing Harry to moan around Louis’ cock. That only added to the teasing though, since the vibrations from Harry’s moans were hitting Louis’ cock.

Louis cursed under his breath and pulled off Harry’s mouth quickly. He knew he would cum soon if Harry kept that up, and Louis didn’t want to cum yet. He needed to make Harry cum over and over and Louis wouldn’t be able to do that if he was trying to come down from an intense orgasm from Harry’s mouth. Louis quickly noticed the pout on Harry’s red lips, as he looked over at the gasping cheerleader. Louis just wanted to fuck Harry’s throat again, but he remembered why he had stopped Harry in the first place and fought the urge. “You were so good princess. Made me feel amazing, I just didn’t want to cum yet.” Louis explained so Harry wouldn’t think he did something wrong.

Harry nodded at that, the pout still lingering on his lips. “I wanted you to cum on my face though.” Harry whispered. His voice sounded so wrecked and fucked out, his voice cracking when he talked and Louis absolutely loved it. It was so obvious that Harry’s throat had been fucked, and Louis just had to smirk to himself since Harry’s voice would be sounded even more wreaked after tonight.

“Don’t worry, that’s for later.” Louis smirked, and he didn’t miss the way Harry whimpered softly in anticipation. Louis didn’t give Harry any time to properly respond though, since Louis was picking Harry up so he could set him back down on the bed. Louis gently laid Harry on his back with his legs spread slightly so Louis could lie down on his stomach in between Harry’s legs. 

Harry was panting as he stared up at Louis, not daring to ask what Louis was doing. He knew whatever it was it would be good. Harry let out a soft gasp as Louis hitched his skirt up to his stomach. Harry felt so vulnerable like this, especially under Louis’ intense gaze. Harry squirmed a little on the bed, trying to get somewhat comfortable but he knew he wouldn’t be worried about positioning in a moment. Harry felt his cheeks flush the moment he looked down to see his cock, already hard and leaking onto the fabric of his skirt but he could care less. 

“You’re already hard.” Louis hummed in delight. “Was that just from me fucking your throat?” Louis asked his soft breath ghosting over Harry’s sensitive cock. Louis knew how sensitive Harry’s cock was right now, so he decided not to attend to it that much, yet. Louis settled on simply planting a simple kiss to the tip of Harry’s cock before he lowered his head to Harry’s thighs. “You’re so messy...” Louis groaned, feeling the dried cum on Harry’s inner thighs as soon as he kissed at the milky skin. 

Harry whimpered loudly as his sensitive cock twitched at the attention. “S- So sensitive.” Harry whispered since his voice was weak but Harry was far past the point of shame. Harry bucked his hips up as soon as Louis had kissed the tip of his cock, because as much as it hurt, Harry liked it. It wasn’t a bad hurt; it was more like a good sting of pleasure. Harry let out another whine as Louis quickly pushed his hips back down. 

Harry felt goose bumps rising to the surface of his skin as soon as he felt Louis’ mouth dip down to his inner thigh. He felt so exposed but it was too good to stop. Louis’ lips were kissing and starting to nibble in between Harry’s legs. Harry loved how dirty it felt, and he loved the slight burn of Louis’ stubble against Harry’s soft skin. It made Harry ache for Louis’ mouth even more. “Oh.” Harry gasped out without even thinking. Harry spread his legs a little more so Louis had an easier time, and had more access to his body.

Louis smirked to himself as he watched how Harry had already started to squirm. This would be fun. “So gorgeous...” Louis cooed as he worked on kissing and licking up the cum in between Harry’s legs. Louis had noticed how much Harry was enjoying his tongue; he had felt Harry starting to squirm after Louis had licked over the first love bite he had made.

Despite Harry’s impatient whimpers, Louis took his time to carefully suck dark bruises into the skin on his inner thighs. After he pulled back, Louis leaned back in to lick and blow over every single mark to add to the sensation. Harry was whining and pushing his hips up to try and signal that he wanted more, but Louis just pushed his hips back down until he was ready to move on. 

Louis left a kiss on both sides of Harry’s hips before lowering his mouth once again so his breath was ghosting over Harry’s pretty clenched hole. “Want my tongue princess?” Louis whispered as he looked up at Harry. Harry wasn’t the only one who could tease, and Louis knew what seeing Louis’ face in between Harry’s legs would do to him. 

Harry let out a mix of a whimper and a moan as he nodded frantically. His voice still sounded wrecked from when Louis had fucked his throat so his noises were coming out shakier and raspier than normal. “Y- Yes please. Need it so bad, just- please.” Harry stuttered. He was fumbling over his words since he was so turned on, it was hard to even breath steadily. How was he supposed to form proper sentences when he could barely even think straight?

To add to the teasing, Louis looked up at Harry and licked his lips slowly. “Use your words sweetheart. I want you to tell me exactly what you want.” Louis purred. His tone of voice was low and every breath Louis was letting out hit Harry’s most private place.

Harry shuddered at the sensation, and groaned to himself since he knew he had to follow Louis’ order. “Fuck.” Harry whimpered and exhaled sharply, since he knew he had to be some sort of calm if he wanted to do this. “Can you just- put your tongue…” Harry trailed off, his breathing speeding up once again as he saw Louis lick his lips again. 

After Louis reminded him to use his words, Harry opened his mouth once again. “Please eat me out Lou.” Harry choked out, his cheeks turning a bright red as soon as it slipped out. It felt so dirty when he actually said what he wanted out loud, but it made it hotter as well. “W- Want your tongue inside me, licking me out. It always feels so dirty and good.” Harry whispered shakily. Harry let out another deep breath since Louis was staring up at him, silently telling him to keep going.

“I feel so slutty when I’m all open and wet from your fingers and tongue; I just need it so bad Louis. I’ll do anything just, please.” Harry begged, his voice was smaller and shaking with every word. He felt so vulnerable in every single way, but as he looked down at Louis with wide, pleading eyes he knew Louis would take care of him.

Louis smirked up at Harry as he listened to the begging and whimpering boy attempt to tell Louis exactly what he wanted. Harry sounded so needy and Louis loved it, he found it so hot to listen to Harry struggle to tell Louis what he needed from him. Louis knew what Harry wanted, and would be able to pleasure him without it but it was a major turn on to Louis to hear Harry request things. Harry sounded so wrecked and desperate and Louis was impressed when Harry actually managed to get his point across.

“Shh, sweetheart. Don’t worry. I’m gonna take good care of you.” Louis assured Harry as he started to situate Harry. Louis spread Harry’s legs even wider which made Harry squeak out a clearly embarrassed moan. “So gorgeous.” Louis assured Harry, hoping to relax him as he draped each leg over either one of Louis’ shoulders. This position made it even easier for Louis, all he had to do was dip his head down and start to work his tongue. It also made things more exciting for Harry, since the angle was deeper. Louis leaned his head down and kissed Harry’s quivering hole gently, deciding to be a little mean at first.

Harry liked this position. If Louis let him, he could arch his back up to get more and he also could pull at Louis’ hair. Harry didn’t even have time to prepare himself for when Louis pressed his lips right there. “Oh my god.” Harry croaked. It had been so long since somebody put their mouth on him and it was so /good/. Harry tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair in a desperate haze, his breathing already starting to become frantic. “More more please Louis. Need it so bad.” Harry begged. 

Louis smiled against Harry’s hole as soon as he felt Harry pull at his hair. Harry was so hot like this and all Louis wanted to do was make him feel good. Louis started by gently sucking at Harry’s rim, half to tease Harry but also to make sure not to hurt that he didn’t hurt Harry. He needed to make sure that Harry was loosened up before he could actually push his tongue in. Louis hummed against Harry’s hole, knowing it would send vibrations through the younger boy’s body. Louis alternated between sucking and kitten licking over Harry’s hole, smiling to himself at the noises that were leaving Harry’s mouth.

Harry felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him as soon as he felt Louis starting to lick and suck at him. “Oh fuck Lou.” Harry gasped out as he tightened his grip on Louis’ hair. Harry clenched his eyes shut desperately and started to rock his hips up very slowly to try and get Louis to speed it up. The vibrations from Louis’ mouth were making his his hole started to quiver and he just needed more. “P- Please don’t tease, I just wanna feel your tongue inside of me, fuck me with your tongue Louis please.” Harry babbled. Harry knew his voice was still cracking, and he knew he sounded slutty and desperate, but he was slutty and desperate, and he needed Louis’ tongue right now. Even though his words were hard to understand since he was moaning in between, he was sure Louis would still know what he needed.

“You’re so eager baby.” Louis hummed as he licked over Harry’s hole in long wide strips. Louis prodded Harry open gently with his thumbs before he dipped the tip of his tongue inside of Harry. Harry was so tight and hot around his tongue and Harry’s loud noises of pleasure kept Louis going. Louis flicked his tongue in and out of Harry quickly, but not really licking deep into him yet. He needed to start off slow, and plus he loved teasing Harry. As Harry tugged at his hair more though, and let out desperate pleads to speed it up, Louis finally decided to do just that. 

Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s thighs soothingly as he pushed his tongue finally inside of Harry, moaning softly as he did. Louis swirled his tongue around inside of Harry quickly, making it sloppy on purpose. He knew the obnoxious slurping sounds leaving his mouth as he ate Harry out would drive the younger boy crazy. Louis’ theory was proven to be correct as soon as he felt the sharp tug on his hair.

“Shit shit oh fuck Louis.” Harry panted out as Louis finally pushed his tongue inside of him. “That’s so good right there fuck.” Harry mewled as he closed his legs together so that Louis had to give him more. “You sound so hot shit Louis.” Harry added. Louis was making fucking slurping noises as he ate him out and it sent a shiver through Harry’s body.  
Louis smirked to himself, way past the point of teasing Harry. Teasing Harry was fun, he loved the way he squirmed and begged for more. But he also loved absolutely wrecking Harry. As soon as Harry closed his thighs around his head, Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him closer to his mouth. Louis’ strokes of his tongue were aggressive and sloppy, with his slurping noises even louder. “You taste so good Harry.” Louis moaned out, his voice muffled since his tongue was buried inside of Harry.

“S- Shit Louis you can’t say stuff like that.” Harry wheezed shakily. Harry was a panting, whimpering mess at this point. The combination of Louis’ words, Louis’ noises and Louis’ arm and tongue movements was intoxicating. “Your tongue is so fucking good.” Harry whined. He would try to rock his hips back so that Louis could fuck him with his tongue deeper, but Louis was holding Harry firmly in place which made the feeling all more intense. Harry couldn’t squirm away from Louis like this, and he was forced to take every ounce of pleasure Louis was giving him. Harry’s cock was painfully hard once again, and since he was so sensitive the intensity of Louis’ tongue movements was multiplied.

“Why? It’s true.” Louis smirked and swirled his tongue around Harry’s hole once more before pulling his tongue out completely. 

“W- What? Why’d you stop?” Harry whispered shakily, his eyes flying open. “Please keep going it was so good...” Harry pleaded as he bit down on his bright red plump lip. His tone was filled with desperation and need. 

“Shh. I’m just getting the lube so I can finger you and open you up properly, just like you wanted.” Louis smirked, his smirk only widening at the pleased noise Harry made. Louis gently took Harry’s legs off his shoulders before he grabbed the lube. Louis slid back in between Harry’s spread legs and smiled as lubed up his fingers slowly. “You’re doing so good for me, so beautiful, princess.” Louis murmured before he slipped his first finger knuckle deep inside Harry. Louis paid close attention to Harry’s facial expressions as he did. Harry’s face scrunched up beautifully even though it only slight stretch. “You fingered yourself earlier?” Louis asked, biting at his lip since he could only imagine how hot Harry would look. 

Harry smiled, almost shyly at the compliment and was about to respond but he was distracted by Louis’ finger pushing into him. “Fuck.” Harry mumbled as he let out a sigh of pleasure. “Yeah, after I saw you first period I locked myself in the bathroom and fingered myself. I pretended it was you fingering me instead of my own. I moaned your name so loud when I came.” Harry admitted as he tried to rock back on Louis’ finger slowly.

“You little slut.” Louis purred as he licked his lips slowly. “What was I doing when you were thinking of me?” Louis asked as he dipped his head down once again and started to kitten lick at Harry’s hole while he worked his finger in and out slowly. “Was I fingering you and eating you out ‘til you cried? Did I make you cum over and over again just so I could appreciate how wrecked you looked? Or did I not let you cum until after I fucked you, when you were sobbing?” Louis demanded as he sucked on Harry’s rim and curled his finger inside of Harry. He wanted to find Harry’s prostate but he knew he needed to add more fingers first. 

“Holy fuck Louis.” Harry panted; his breathing was already shaky and coming out in moans. Harry knew that this was a test once again, and Harry had to force himself to respond properly. “Y- you had 4 fingers inside me and you were fingering me while you were also licking into me.” Harry choked out, he knew his words didn’t really make sense but the fact that he was able to respond at all was a miracle. “It was so h- hot. I didn’t even think it could be hotter but now you’re doing it and fuck” Harry babbled as another loud moan left his lips.

Louis smiled against Harry’s hole, satisfied with Harry’s answer. Louis gave Harry a few rewarding licks across his rim before he gently pushed a second finger inside him. “Yeah? This was even better than you imagined it would be? Good.” Louis was happy that Harry was enjoying himself as much as Louis was enjoying himself. 

“I think I’m going to eat you out and finger you just like your fantasy. Then you’re going to cum again for me and then I’m going to fuck you. Sound good, princess?” Louis asked as he started to pump his fingers inside of Harry. Louis didn’t even have to start off slow, since Harry was still slightly stretched from his fingering session earlier. Louis started to nip at Harry’s rim lightly to tease him while he pumped and scissored two fingers inside of Harry. Louis was trying to prep Harry, but he also wanted it to be pleasurable for him so he’d cum.

Harry choked on a gasp at Louis’ words, but nodded to show that he was just surprised and he did like the idea. Harry was still a little hesitant about coming three times, but he knew Louis would motivate him, just like he motivated Louis on the field. “Y- Yeah, sounds so good fuck.” Harry babbled as he felt Louis’ third finger push inside of him. Harry’s cock was painfully hard against his stomach, and the combination of Louis’ mouth and fingers on his hole was enough to make his second orgasm of the night start to approach.  
Louis worked his tongue in sync with the four fingers he had buried inside of Harry. It amazed Louis how willing Harry was. Everything that was thrown at Harry, he took and he took it so well, and gratefully. “You take my fingers and tongue so well sweetheart, you’re doing so good.” Louis breathed as he pushed the tip of his tongue inside Harry. Louis made sure to pump, scissor, and curl his fingers deep inside of Harry, since Louis knew he wasn’t far from coming. Louis swirled his tongue around Harry’s hole while he curled his fingers against what he knew was Harry’s prostate.

“Oh fuck Lou don’t stop shit I’m so close please it feels so good fuck.” Harry choked out as he clenched his eyes shut and gripped the sheets tightly. Harry’s was squirming desperately under Louis’ tongue and fingers. Harry felt his whole body freeze when Louis’ fingers had hit his prostate. 

“I’m coming for you Louis oh god.” Harry whimpered as he came all over his skirt for the second time today. Harry was moaning, or rather whining Louis’ name loudly as he came slightly less than the first time. Harry’s second orgasm was just as, if not more intense than the first one. His second orgasm has stung and left his whole body shaking slightly. Harry was a panting, boneless mess as he started to come down from his orgasm and all he wanted to do was curl up under the blankets and sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open, how was he supposed to get fucked? 

Louis continued to lick and work his fingers while Harry came; only gently pulling back when Harry was starting to recover from his orgasm. “You’re doing so well baby. So good.” Louis cooed as he started to kiss up Harry’s body very slowly. 

“You’re so fit.” Louis mumbled as he kissed over Harry’s vline before moving his mouth up slowly. He wasn’t in a rush since he realized it would take Harry a little before he could get hard again. Harry’s cum covered cheerleading skirt was hitched up around his stomach, covering his butterfly tattoo. “I love your cheerleading skirt; you always look so pretty in it. You looked so pretty on those sidelines today, cheering me on like a good little slut.” Louis cooed. Louis carefully pulled Harry’s skimpy cheerleading shirt down so it was resting on Harry’s torso before Louis started to suck at Harry’s already hard nipple gently.

Harry’s head was spinning and his whole body felt weak and fuzzy. Harry was already breathless, but Louis knew just what to do wind Harry right back up, regardless of how tired Harry was. Harry mewled quietly as soon as he felt Louis’ hot mouth sucking gently on his nipple, while Louis’ hand started to pinch and tweak his other nipple. “L- Lou. They’re so sensitive, everything’s so sensitive.” Harry gulped. It wasn’t a bad thing, the sensitivity made all the pleasure so much more pronounced, but it was intense. Harry knew he would be able to get hard, and eventually cum again he just needed some time. 

“You’re such a good boy. You’re doing so well, princess. Taking everything I give you. You’re so perfect.” Louis whispered, his soft voice was soothing and it made him warm all over. Louis’ fingers started to work at each of Harry’s nipples while his mouth ventured up to kiss and smile at the various love bites scattered across Harry’s neck and collarbones.  
“You left so many marks.” Harry gasped out, a shaky whine leaving his lips as he felt Louis start to suck at the skin in between his two swallow tattoos. “Fucking shit Lou.” Harry hissed as he bit down on his lower lip roughly. Louis’ fingers on his nipples and his mouth sucking love bites into his skin were enough to get Harry’s cock twitching, again. “Too soon.” Harry whimpered as he squirmed under Louis. Harry’s cock was struggling to get hard and half of Harry wanted to push the contact away.  
Harry couldn’t have done that even if he wanted to, though. “I know you can take it sweetheart.” Louis hummed, his voice sugary sweet as his hand reached down Harry’s body to take hold of Harry’s cock. “You’ve done so well. Don’t you want to get hard so I can fuck you? I want to fuck you so bad...” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear as he started to slowly pump Harry’s cock.

Harry started to whimper and his head was spinning as soon as Louis’ hand came in contact with his cock. Harry was so nervous, he was sure he couldn’t take it. Harry’s biggest fear was to not be able to follow Louis’ order, and to disappoint Louis. That was impossible though, he was already so determined to do as Louis had told him, and Louis’ words of encouragement helped a lot. Harry bit down on his lower lip and nodded slowly. “I wanna be good for you Louis. Shit.” Harry whined as his cock twitched again. It hurt, but the pain gave it an edge. The pain made his whole body more receptive and he could only imagine what it would be like to be fucked like this. 

Louis only took his hand off Harry’s half hard cock to trace at Harry’s rim gently. “You’re still opened up from when I ate you out and fingered you; you’re such a good boy.” Louis murmured. “Made me so proud. I’m gonna fuck you now okay princess? Nice and hard, just like you want.” 

Harry shivered at Louis’ words and nodded eagerly as he slowly spread his legs to show Louis he was ready. Louis smiled at that and lubed up his cock quickly before he crawled over to Harry. Harry was lying on his back with his legs spread as far as they would go. Louis’ breathing hitched a bit at that, no matter how much Louis gave him he always wanted more. “So responsive, so willing...” Louis breathed as he took hold of Harry’s hips before he guided his own cock forward. Louis teased Harry’s rim with the head of his cock for a moment, just so he could watch the way Harry moaned and tried to push his hole back on Louis’ cock to speed up the process. “Get on with it please.” Harry begged his voice raspy and fucked out before Louis was even inside of him.

Louis smirked and nodded, biting at his lip as he pushed into Harry. Louis purposely slid into Harry slowly, so it would be more intense. This way, Harry could feel himself being filled up inch by inch. “Fuck you’re big.” Harry choked out as Louis bottomed out. Harry spread his legs even more to try and accommodate Louis’ size. “Fill me up so good.” Harry whimpered as he placed his hands on Louis’ shoulders so he could dig his fingernails into Louis’ skin in pleasure. 

Louis was panting himself, Harry was so fucking tight and Louis wasn’t small. Harry took his cock so well though, and it was a sight to watch. Harry’s whole face scrunched up as he struggled to take all of what Louis was giving to him as quickly as possible. “You’re so tight.” Louis grunted in Harry’s ear, kissing roughly at the panting boy’s neck as he got used to the feeling.

“Okay, move please.” Harry gasped out as he got used to the feeling of Louis inside him. The over sensitivity made Harry more aware of everything, including the way Louis felt buried inside his ass. Harry felt his cock twitching even more, which caused his body to shiver. Harry didn’t know what to do with the feeling, he felt so blissed out but also wound up at the same time. All Harry could do was moan at the top of his lungs each time Louis moved to show Louis how good it felt.

Louis groaned and dug his fingernails into Harry’s hips as he held him down. Louis pulled out purposely so only the tip of his cock was inside Harry before he slammed back into him roughly. Louis smirked to himself at the loud noises he was drawing from Harry, even though he just started. “You’re so hot Harry, you sound like a fucking porn star and I just started.” Louis grunted, knowing what his words did to the already wrecked boy. Louis’ thrusts were hard and deep, and Louis’ hold on Harry’s hips was tight. Harry could try and squirm all he wanted, but he couldn’t move. All he could do was take what Louis was giving to him.

Harry let out a choked out moan at Louis’ words. His head was spinning and he felt like his mouth wasn’t connected to his body. Loud, raspy cries of pleasure were could easily be heard throughout the whole room, combined with the loud sound of the slapping of skin. Harry knew the moans were coming from him, but he was still confused when he first heard them filling the air. He didn’t sound or feel like himself, he sounded positively wrecked and he was on the verge of tears already. 

“So fucking good fuck Louis you fuck me so good don’t stop.” Harry sniffled as he buried his face into Louis’ neck. Harry dragged his nails down Louis’ back roughly with each thrust, since he couldn’t move and his body had to cope with the large amounts of pleasure Louis was giving to him somehow. Harry’s entire body burned and the sensations were more powerful than anything he had ever felt. The pain of being fucked even when he was so sensitive heightened Harry’s senses, and when he was pleasured it was so much stronger than it normally would have been. 

Louis groaned and let out shaky mumbles of encouragement to Harry since he could only imagine how intense it was for him. Louis moaned loudly and gripped at Harry’s hips hard enough to bruise as Harry started to tear up. Louis was the one who had wrecked him, who had got him to that point and it only motivated Louis to go harder. “You like that baby? Let it all out, you look so pretty, fuck Harry.” Louis panted out.

Harry’s eyes filled with more tears as he nodded repeatedly. Harry lifted his head up so he could throw it back in pleasure, his mouth in an “o” shape. “P- Please Lou, it feels so fucking good. Don’t stop, I need it. Need you inside of me, I love it so much.” Harry slurred as tears fell from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. The oversensitivity made the whole experience into a dizzying, almost intoxicating haze. Harry’s cries got louder and Louis’ back gained more scratch marks as Harry dragged his nails across the smooth skin to show Louis how satisfied he was, and how much he was enjoying Louis fucking him.

“ ‘m not gonna stop.” Louis mumbled reassuringly as he let out low pants and grunts. Harry looked so fucking pretty like this. Everything about Harry screamed wrecked, from his rosy tear stained cheeks to how Harry was desperately wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist so that the angle was deeper. “So fucking slutty for it. So beautiful and wrecked.” Louis hissed as he readjusted his hold on Harry’s hips so he could change the angle of his thrusts. Louis smirked to himself as he heard a particularly loud sob come from Harry, indicating that he had hit his prostate. Louis made sure to keep hitting that spot relentlessly so that Harry could get the most pleasure.

“Right there holy fuck Lou oh my god!” Harry exclaimed brokenly, his low voice cracking with every word as more cries and sobs left his bright red lips. His body was on fire with sensation at this point, and as soon as Louis’ cock found his prostate he started to tremble. Harry’s cock finally got fully hard, as painfully long and difficult as it was. Harry knew embarrassingly enough that he wasn’t far from his third orgasm of the night. Harry was pretty sure Louis’ back had started to bleed with how hard Harry was scratching onto it, but from the noises Louis was making, Harry knew he didn’t mind. “ ‘m gonna cum soon.” Harry croaked shakily in between pornographic moans. Harry realized that he was probably messing up his already his fucked out throat even more because he was so loud, but he was too far gone to care though. 

“Fuck. You’re gonna cum, completely untouched as soon as I cum on your face. Got it?” Louis hissed. When Harry nodded and choked out an agreement, Louis made sure that his last few thrusts were hard and quick before he gently pulled out of a still sobbing Harry. Harry whimpered pathetically and sniffled at the loss of being filled up, but he quickly got over it when he saw Louis straddling his chest. “You look so fucking pretty and wrecked, and it was all from me. That gorgeous face of yours is gonna look even prettier with my cum all over it.” Louis grunted as he started to pump his cock quickly, onto Harry’s perked up and eager face. 

Louis threw his head back in pleasure, his eyes closing as he moaned out Harry’s name and finally released all the built up cum he had been holding ever since Harry had got him hard this morning. When Louis opened his eyes once again, he didn’t know where to look first. He started off with Harry’s face; Harry’s watery eyes had closed when Louis started to pump his cock. There were drops of cum sticking to Harry’s eyelashes. Louis groaned and looked down at Harry’s tear stained cheek bones which were covered in a thick layer of cum. Louis’ eyes darted down to Harry’s plump lips, and there was a shiny layer of cum coating Harry’s already obscene red lips. The cum on Harry’s lips made it look like he was wearing some sort of lip gloss. Louis finally looked at Harry’s chin, cum was dripping off his chin and down his chest slowly. 

Harry’s shiny bottom lip quivered repeatedly, his head started to spin, and his thighs started to shake. Louis cumming all over his face had been enough. Being covered in Louis’ cum made Harry feel so slutty and dirty and he loved it. Despite the fact that he had already came twice, Harry gripped onto the sheets tightly as he came a third time with a broken sob. Harry came almost dry, only a few droplets of his own cum landing on his skirt as he rode out his final orgasm shakily. All throughout his orgasm Harry was shaking, and sobbing Louis’ name like a prayer. 

Harry’s final orgasm had left him thoroughly wrecked and broken. Harry couldn't even muster up the strength to open his eyes, so instead he just sniffled and opened his mouth. “Feed me.” Harry whispered. “I wanna taste you.” And who was Louis to deny Harry that? Louis slowly scooped up all the cum that was on Harry’s face, and put the finger to Harry’s lips. Without even opening his eyes, Harry sucked on each finger full of cum like he was sucking on Louis’ cock. Harry hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down slowly like it was second nature. Harry made sure to lap over every inch of Louis’ finger to assure that he got all of the cum he could. Once Harry’s face was cleaned and he had swallowed all of Louis’ cum, with an obnoxious, “it tasted so good.” Harry laid flat on his back and let Louis coax him back to normal.

It took Harry awhile to come back to normal. Louis had been stroking his back and whispering soft praises in his ear, while Harry had just sighed and tried to calm down. That had been the most intense orgasm of his entire life. Even when Harry did come back, he was still absolutely wrecked.

“That was, by far the best sex I've ever had. In my entire life.” Louis chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and kissed his temple gently.

Harry nodded slowly in agreement as he looked up at Louis. His eyes were still red rimmed from all the crying he had done, but now they looked more like he was in a trance, which he still kind of was. “Me too. I’d been looking forward to sleep with you for ages.” Harry admitted softly with a giggle.

The crinkles in Louis’ eyes were clearly visible as soon as Harry said that. “I’m glad it’s mutual then…” Louis chuckled with a smile. Louis stayed quiet for a moment before turning to Harry again. “Do you want to go out sometime?” Louis asked.

Harry furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, still in a post sex daze. “Out? Like out to the bleachers so you can fuck me behind them?” Harry asked

Louis chuckled and shook his head. “As fun as that sounds, I was thinking something more like taking you out to dinner.”

Harry’s felt color rise to his cheeks as he understood what Louis was asking him. “OH. Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” Harry nodded quickly, shooting Louis a smile full with dimples and shining eyes. “But one thing, should I bring my cheer leading skirt?” Harry asked cheekily, only half joking.

“No baby.” Louis shook his head. “The cheer leading skirts for after.” Louis smirked as he pressed his lips to Harry’s softly.

The end!


End file.
